


Ashes

by Kymera219



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Hurt Chloe Decker, Learning piano, Post-Season/Series 04, PromptSmiles, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Wanting to connect with her lost love, Chloe learns to express herself the way he did : music, and ends up with a surprise audienceBased on the prompt :Chloe learning the piano while Lucifer is in Hell and surprising him with a song when he finally comes back by@Zamara74
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 18
Kudos: 106
Collections: Prompts for Smiles





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotOneLine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOneLine/gifts), [Tricky_Arrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricky_Arrow/gifts), [thepoisonofgod](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepoisonofgod/gifts), [Mitashade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitashade/gifts), [CMorningstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMorningstar/gifts), [Pruflas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pruflas/gifts), [LilacN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacN/gifts).



Chloe walked into the darkened penthouse, flipped on the lights, and sat down at the piano. Playing had become a nightly routine, since she and Trixie had moved into the place several months ago.

It was actually Linda who'd suggested she take up lessons again. Chloe had been desperate for some kind of connection to Lucifer after he went back to Hell. Since he'd always expressed himself through music, Linda thought it might be beneficial for the Detective to do the same.

It was slow going at first, but eventually Chloe gained a skill level that would almost rival Lucifer's. Since she and Maze were the current owners of Lux, she'd even performed a few numbers downstairs, with the demon congratulating her on having 'a voice that doesn't suck when you're sober'.

Tonight though, she only wanted to perform for herself. Trixie was at Dan's, Maze was babysitting Charlie for Linda and Amenadiel, and she....was utterly alone.

This wasn't the first night she'd spent like this since the devil had left, but it was definitely one of the worst. Today had been the one year anniversary of Lucifer returning to Hell. 

Chloe tried to bury herself in work, but the thoughts that had plagued her since that night had been running on a loop.

_All my fault, all my fault, all my fault, he's gone and it's all my fault._.......

" Uuugh!" she screamed as she threw the whiskey glass she was holding, glass exploding like fireworks as it hit the wall.

' _ Why was I so fucking stupid _ ', she thought, ' _ If I had just listened to my own head instead of that idiot priest, he'd be here. Why did I even go to a priest in the first place? Why didn't I explore other options or better yet, just ask the man himself! What happened to the old me that trusted my gut no matter what anyone said? I miss her _ '.

Chloe took a deep breath and calmed her raging mind. It would do no good to dwell on things now, they wouldn't bring him back. She lifted the cover off the piano keys and got ready to play. Her back was to the balcony, having had the piano turned around so she wouldn't have to keep staring at the spot he left from. 

Because her back was turned, she missed the ruffling of feathers and the thud of something heavy landing outside.

*******************

Lucifer landed on the balcony of his Penthouse with great relief.He was finally home. It had taken a year in Earth time to find a way to seal Hell so the damned could still get in but the demons could no longer get out. 

His father helped him with that part. What a shock it was to the denizens of the Infernal realm, when the Almighty himself came down to assist the devil. When Lucifer asked God why he was bothering after all this time, he smiled cryptically and said that the Devil had a task elsewhere now, and that he'd see him later.

Shaking off thoughts of Dear old Dad, Lucifer opened the balcony doors and saw a family blonde head sitting at his piano. Even after all this time, he'd recognize her anywhere.

Chloe...

Lucifer wanted to run and grab her right then, but the sound of his Detective playing the piano stopped him in his tracks. How did she learn to play so well? He didn't get time to ponder on that before she began to sing.

_ My mind is spun _

_ I've had enough _

_ Feels like I'm burning down the flames rise up _

_ And I can't tell what's coming next _

_ Feels life is like a game of roulette _

_ The one that I need _

_ Help me see beyond the surface _

_ My purpose _

_ You were my North-star _

_ You were my always _

_ You were my compass _

_ Now I turn sideways _

_ Maybe you turn to ashes, ashes _

_ When it all comes down _

_ When it all comes down _

_ A cold wind sets, upon my back _

_ The sky is getting full and turning black _

_ I lost my way _

_ When I lost you _

_ I need a moment more, this can't be true _

_ The one that I need _

_ Help me see beyond the surface _

_ My purpose _

_ You were my North-star _

_ You were my always _

_ You were my compass _

_ Now I turn sideways _

_ Who do you turn too _

_ What can you say _

_ Ashes, ashes it all comes down _

_ It all comes down _

_ It all comes down _

_ Ashes, ashes _

_ Ashes, ashes _

_ When it all comes down _

_ When it all comes down _

_ Who do you turn too _

_ When it all comes down _

_ When it all comes down _

_ Ashes, ashes _

_ Ashes, ashes _

_ Who do you turn too _

_ When it all comes down _

He'd slowly been walking up to her while she was singing, and when she hit the last note, he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Detective?".

She turned around slowly, praying to everything that this wasn't some warped dream.

"Lucifer?!".

He gave a shaky nod, and she leapt from the piano bench, arms tight around his waist while she sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" She cried.

He put his arms around her and set his chin on her head. "You know me, Detective, no matter where I end up, I always find my way back to you".

She looked up at him with a watery grin before bringing his lips down to hers in a searing kiss. 

Tomorrow, she'd ask him about everything. Tonight, she was going to embrace the piece of her heart that finally came back.

And she had no intention of dusting off the ashes.

**Author's Note:**

> The song used is Ashes by Claire Guerrero. You'll recognize it from Charlotte's death scene in 3x23


End file.
